A Wonderful yet, Horrible world
by Ultimate Reporter
Summary: When a mysterious being gets tired of the old Alice she sends a different 'Alice', a child, to join the deadly game of love.


_**Hello everyone! this is my first story I actually wrote on here. Judge me if you wish. reviews would be nice but I am not expecting anything. But if anything wrong or if the 'Alice' sounds like a little kid. Also I will describe her more in the next chapter when she meets a certain other character. I sadly do not own the country of series. I wish I did though.**_

* * *

 _"Alice... Wake up..."_

 _"Wake up... I welcome you. No..._ _ **We**_ _all do. I'm so tired of watching that other Alice girl. Nothing but going home to her dead sister and not accepting the others affections. I let her go to Wonderland... And what does she do? Hmmm?"_ The emotionless, soft voice sighs out. For such an emotionless voice the woman who was speaking was beautiful. even know she sat in her large throne with her long, legs crossed. She just sat there with light blue eyes filled with boredom, watching everything as she twist a single piece of her long white hair that shimmers in the light. If it wasn't for her... Well her strange... _**parts**_.

"Mistress, why must I answer if you already know the answer. I can see how annoyed she is making you. Nonetheless, you shouldn't be annoyed. It's only normal that she would be worried about something like that." I move my bangs away from my face. She glances at me before leaning back as her legs were stretched out to make a hollow porcelain leg sound taping the floor. Such a lovely sound it is.

 _"You have no right to say that."_

"I know I don't, mistress. But to make a **_mere child_** to be a part of such a... A terrible game?! Are you out of your right mind?!" I yell out at her. I was not going to let a child, that's even younger then the other Alice, play the romance game surrounded by death.

 _"It is my choice. I wish for her to play. After all..."_ She chuckles lightly.

 _"A child this young has never played..."_ She grins as she pushes up her glasses. She finally gets up before and walking towards her room. From that second on I knew that her desision could no longer could be changed. I knew better then to follow her. So that was that.

.~X~.

I yawn and stretch. My pajama shirt sleeves are a bit so long so they go over my hands. Rubbing my eyes I jump out of my bed. I love my bed. It's just a bit too tall and so big. And I'm so small... I wanna go back to bed. I don't wanna get up for school. I start crying as my big brother opens my door.

"Your such a child. I thought you would start to grow up a bit. You're still only what six?" He adjusts his tie around the collar of his shirt.

"But I'm only ten! Why you have to make it seem like I'm still a baby!"

"Because you still are one. I don't understand why I have to keep on caring about you." He mumbles coldly not caring about the pain of his words. I puff my cheeks out annoyed.

"I'm a grown-up! Just you wait brother!" I stand up and stare up at him coldly. I don't like my big brother. I never did and I never will. He's so mean anyway. He walks away sighing. He leaves me in the big house all alone. I get dress before I realized he left. Smiling, I run down the stairs, I quickly eat some cookies for breakfast. Instead of getting ready for school I go outside to the large backyard in my salior girl dress. All of the flowers in the back yard garden.

 _"I wonder where Mr. Gardener is."_ I think before laughing and look around the sea of reds and pinks. It's nice weather outside. A slight cool breeze with on a warm day. My eyes sparkle when I see a little white bun. Curiosity gets the best of me so without thinking I follow the little white bunny. I notice there's something shiny on the rabbit and red. I keep on following it before I trip and try to regain my balance before realizing there is a big hall in my garden. In the middle of my garden. I fall in and scream as I fall. Thinking that my brother made this hole in my garden. I love my garden more than anything else.

"Oh dear, oh dear." A man with rabbit ears some how appears right by me. I scream and start cry. First I fall down a hole then a strange bunny man appears next to me. What a day?! Maybe school would of been better then falling down this hole? I soon tune him out and sob louder wondering when I will or even if I would ever stop. As soon as it does I fall on my butt on the ground and my ankle suddenly hurts a lot. Looking you around I soon realize I'm high up and no longer in my house.

"Oh my dear. Please do not cry. You should always smile and forget about everything about your life." He cheerfully rhymes. I wanna pull his ears. I sniffle and wipe my eyes.

"Where am I?! Plus who are you mister rabbit man!" I might be a child but I just fell into a hole and a rabbit man was falling with me! I should be able to know!

He smiles at me. I continue to look sad and trying not smile at the cute rabbit man.

 **"Alice... Welcome to wonderland..."** He says with a sweet smile. I did not know the world of wonders and horrors that awaited me as I sat there and stared at him.


End file.
